Will You Marry Me?
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Austin wants to propose to Ally at high school graduation but a certain crazy teen trys to ruin his plans. Will this girls plans work? For r5-lover's One shot contest.


Will You Marry We?

Set After Proms & Promises and Last Dances & Last Chances

Summary: Austin wants to propose to Ally at high school graduation but a certain crazy teen trys to ruin his plans. Will this girls plans work?

Austin's POV

"105 is the number that comes in my head. When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
>Wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do." I sang to my best friend Dez.<p>

"So then what are you gonna tell Ally?"

"I wrote this song for you because I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Ally Marie Dawson, will you marry me?"

"The ring is so beautiful."

"I know. It cost about 1,500."

"So when are you gonna do it?"

"The grad party."

"Wow."

"Just promise you can keep it a secret."

"I'll do my best."

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Ally said as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Just talking about graduation tonight."

"Oh I'm so excited."

"I know and then it's just one more national tour and then hello Juilliard."

Brooke's POV

Urgg how can someone as hot and talented as Austin Moon be with someone as ugly and geeky as her!? I have a plan to get Austy all to myself. HAHAHAHAHA!

Ally's POV

"Good evening, friends and family, ladies and gentlemen, administrators and teachers. Before I get started, I would like to take a moment to thank all of you sitting here tonight for giving me this opportunity to speak in front of you on this special occasion and to live my greatest dream of all by doing it.

It seems like just yesterday that I went shopping for homecoming dresses with my two best friends, Trish and Kira. What started as a trip to the mall turned into the worst night of my life. Nothing could compare to that moment. That evening I got a call from the hospital saying that my Aunt Paisley and Uncle Peter were killed in a car crash from a drunk driver. I was really close with my Aunt & Uncle so it hurt me to find out that they were dead. I was devastated and couldn't believe they passed away so suddenly. I know that you probably don't want to be reminded of this moment on what is supposed to be one of the happiest days our our lives, but that moment changed everything for me. I am now planning a national tour with my best friends and boyfriend soon after graduation. I know may Aunt & Uncle would be proud of me. Now I am standing here, which in itself is a feat, since I spent 6 months in therapy after the accident due to depression. My challenge for you is to think of your life as one grand opportunity. You may not be rich, skinny, beautiful, smart, strong, powerful, or famous, but you are something. Something important. Something meaningful. Something worthwhile. You are a person with the ability to make change, save lives, live to the fullest. Take nothing for granted. This life is one big adventure, so take it. And let others take theirs as well. Make good decisions—decisions that you can live with. You don't have to be a rock-star or a genius, a supermodel or a scientist. Just be you, and be a you that leaves the world a little brighter. Graduation is a new start with new opportunities. This community will always be incredibly thankful for all that you have done and will never forget the smiling, spirited faces that brightened each and every day. This community is a family. We take care of each other. As a class, we have been through more than we could have imagined in these past four years. Some more difficult to face than others. Yet we are sitting here for a reason. We are here because of our goals and dreams that have pushed us to accomplish all things. Look into the stands and to others around you, class of 2015. Every single person sitting here tonight sees something in you and believes that you will do great things in your lives. It doesn't matter what your plans are, or what you consider to be "great things." Just remember that you can. You can try, you can fail, you can try again. Success isn't measured in dollar bills. No matter what path you choose to follow as you progress into your future, you will be the best that you can be. Not only am I excited to see what lies ahead, I know that the people sitting here today and the people that support you feel the same way about you, class of 2015. We all believe in you. Let's make them proud and give our lives everything that we have to give because you never know what good things may come out of them.

Congratulations, Class of 2015. And thank you!"

After my speech principal Matthews called us up in ABC order. Cassidy, me, Trish, Austin, Kira, and last but not least Dez. Matthews handed us all our diplomas to make us all be officially graduated. Kira, Trish, Cass, and I went to the Sonic Boom to finish getting ready while Austin, Dez, Dallas, and Elliot (Dallas and Elliot went to a different school.) went to the beach to set up the grad party. I put on a yellow sundress and black flip flops before grabbing my sunglasses and heading down to the beach. When I spotted Austin I saw something I didn't expect.

"Austin." I whimpered before running away crying.

Austin's POV

After the girls went to the Sonic Boom I grabbed my guitar and the ring and headed down to the beach. Elliot and Dallas already started the music. I saw a lot of people already swimming or dancing while others were just arriving. I looked around to see Kira and Elliot and Cassidy and Dallas dancing together, Trish swimming with Jace, and Dez laughing with Carrie. When I saw Ally I smiled and started walking over to her without her noticing me. When I was almost over to her Brooke came up to me.

"Hey Austy. Feels good being graduates right?"

"Yeah really good. Now if you excuse me."

Just as I was about to walk away she grabbed my face and kissed me. I couldn't pull away from how tight of a grip she had on my head and hands. I didn't kiss back of course but when I heard a soft voice say my name Brooke finally pulled away. I turned around to see Ally running away.

"Brooke why the hell would you do that?"

"Because someone as hot as you should not be with someone as ugly as her."

I pushed her off me before I started running after Ally.

"Ally! Ally!" I yelled as I was almost caught up to her.

"Go away!"

"No Ally you have to understand. She kissed me."

"Well I don't believe you."

"Ally please. She kissed me I sware."

"I don't believe you."

"Ally, I Love You please you have to believe me."

"Well I don't."

"Well I was gonna do this latter but you have to hear me out."

"You've got 5 minutes."

"Well I spent 2 weeks writing this song for you."

105 is the number that comes to my head  
>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<br>Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
>That's precisely what I plan to do<p>

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
>Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life<br>Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
>But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough<p>

I'll say will you marry me  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I'll say will you marry me

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
>Baby I don't ever plan to find out<br>The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
>You're the love of my life<p>

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
>Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life<br>We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
>But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough<p>

I'll say will you marry me  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I'll say will you marry me

And if I lost everything  
>In my heart it means nothing<br>'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
>So get right down on bended knee<br>Nothing else would ever be  
>Better, better<br>The day when I say

I'll say will you marry me  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I'll say will you marry me

I'll say will you marry me  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I'll say will you marry me

Ooh whoa ooh oh  
>Ooh whoa ooh oh<br>Ooh whoa ooh oh

105 is the number that comes to my head  
>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<br>Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
>That's precisely what I plan to do… <p>

"Ally. I really do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Ally Marie Dawson will you marry me?"

"You sware Brooke kissed you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Then yes I'll marry you."

I picked her up and spun her around before kissing her. Our first kiss as an engaged couple with many more to go. All because of 4 little words. "Will you marry me?"

**Tada! This one shot is for r5-lover's One shot challenge. I hope you like it and i'm sorry I put it up so late. I've been really busy. **

**Brittney out!**


End file.
